voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Air Force -- Manipulate and create wind of varying speeds within an area of 40 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Feather Fall -- When falling, 1 pillow of breeze will catch you and guide you safely to the ground. This ability must be channeled. * Gust -- Propel a gust of windy breath. This ability is indefinite but must be channeled after 10 seconds of use. * Invisible Punch -- Send 3 concentrated currents of strong wind at a target within 5 yards. * Air Bubble -- Create 1 small bubble of air around your head to help filter oxygen. This ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Whiplash -- Use a current of wind to quickly and forcefully spin you or 1 target 180° in the opposite direction. * Air Puppeteer -- Your Air Force is strong enough to lift and manipulate objects with intricate channels of wind. * Skyburst -- Project 1 rapidly pulsating wall of wind at a target at a distance of up to 5 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Windbreaker -- A thin layer of flowing air envelopes you, making grappling attacks difficult and dispersing some debris from your body. This ability must be channeled. * Jetstream -- Create 1 whip of cycling air with a reach of 10 yards. M A S T E R * Wind Knife -- Fire 1 stream of wind small and powerful enough to create a shallow slice through skin with a reach of 5 yards. * Windburn -- Create 1 wide current of high-velocity wind with a reach of 5 yards, causing skin burn and knocking back targets. * Cyclone -- Create 1 funnel of wind which can uproot nearby objects and launch them in a desired direction at significant speed. This ability must be channeled. * Lord of the Skies -- Fly using 1 platform of wind. This ability must be channeled. * Wind Cat -- Create 1 version of you made of strong, tangible air currents which cannot be seen unless covered in debris and can also use any of your elemental wind abilities.This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Wind Cat will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.)This ability must be channeled. G R A N D M A S T E R * Stratosphere -- Wind Cat's currents are so strong and controlled that the figure feels as if it were a solid mass. * Cloud Tchaser -- Move or alter 1 cloud in a desired direction. This ability must be channeled. Clouds are very high up, so their movement will be slow. Grand Masters of Wind: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Gotcha':' Your Feather Fall is strong enough to catch and levitate heavier objects for a short time. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Backdraft:' A current of wind can force an airborne object in the opposite direction from which it came. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Wind Dancer:' Your Whiplash ability can also spin you rapidly in a circle. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Jetstreams:' You can now create up to 3 jetstreams. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Easy Breezy:' Feather Fall, Air Bubble, Gust and Windbreaker no longer require channeling after they are activated. {Master 400} || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Airgun:' Your Wind Knife can instead be a compressed droplet of air which leaves the target with a small puncture wound if close enough. {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Wind --'' '''Cloud Companion:' You can bring a small cloud down from the sky by wrapping it in a bubble of altered atmosphere. The cloud will levitate by your side until it is dismissed. It is ride-able. This ability must be channeled. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Wind --'' '''Cloud Lord:' Cloud Tchaser and Cloud Caller no longer channel corruption if you repeatedly yell your commands at them for the entire duration of use. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • '''Clouds are not alive. • The complexity of actions you can perform with '''Airforce are dependent on your proficiency. A seasoned Wind user will be able to, for example, manipulate wind in sever different directions of varying speeds. At later tiers, your ability to handle wind extends to the ability to lift objects and even create a version of yourself made entirely of air currents. • The succession of your 3 attacks when using Invisible Punch is up to you. • Skyburst is a wall of wind which can have pulsating currents to disorient a target or misdirect an airborne object. The wall can have a radius of up to 5 yards around you but cannot exceed a height of 5 yards. • Air Puppeteer allows you to manipulate objects much more intricately with your air currents. The maximum weight you can lift is dependent on your proficiency. This is the predecessor ability to Wind Cat. • Wind Breaker currents can be forceful enough to harm others on contact, however, you will also harm yourself. • The width of your whip when using Jetsream can be as thick or thin as you like, however, its reach and speed will decrease with its thickness. • The trajectory of objects thrown using Cyclone is one-directional. • The turn radius of Windburn can be adjusted but must not exceed 180° unless the user also knows Wind Dancer. C A N N O T S : ' Remove Breathing Air || Remove Air Pressure || Contort Objects || Blow Target Apart || Create Wind-Related Weather' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Fire -- Water -- Poison -- Acid -- Smoke -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Goggles To protect your little eyes. Cost: { 100 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__